Fire Emblem: Reborn
by Blackwolflegend
Summary: Yuu was raised away from his family. He doesn't understand when they suddenly waltz in to his life. But the joy is to be short lived. War is on the Horizon once more. King Ephraim , Yuu's father goes to defend his country leaving his wife and sister behind to guard the Castle with the children. He takes only his son with him. Together father and son fight for the glory of Renais.
1. Chapter 1

Ephraim King of Renais sighed he held the hand of his wife Myrrh . They had just been informed that their child had been found. Years ago the boy had been kidnapped and they had not seen him sense. They were told that he was a half crazed mercenary that could use every weapon and magic. He was a killer that showed no emotion in taking another's life. He straightened up when the doors opened.

A man of 16 walked in. He had blue hair it was curly and tied back at his neck with a gold band. His eyes were crimson. The weapons they could see were a bow and arrow on his back and a sword at his back on his waist. The teen wore black boots up to his calves, tight leather pants, black leather gloves, a black leather zip up vest left hanging open and showing his sculpted chest, and a satchel on his back as well. The crimson eyes were empty and his face expressionless. His right ear was pierced all the way up.

"Yuu." Myrrh breathed her son's name the teen did not react. "What is wrong?! Why does my son not answer?"

"He knows not his name, My Queen." Franz replied, "they call him "The God of Death." He does not know the name Yuu."

"Yuu..." the teen said, in a rough voice. It was clear he didn't use it that often. "Hn... Alright, I'm Yuu." He blinked at them, "and you are? What am I to call you?"

"Has this not been explained to you, Yuu?" Ephraim asked, "You are our son who was stolen as a child..."

"I'll stick to whatever story you want me to." Yuu scoffed, "I was promised food. Was that a lie?"

"No ofcourse not. " Myrrh cried, "If you are hungry we will have someone get you some food. What is your favorite?"

"Roasted rabbit."

"err...well, I think the cook is out of rabbit..." Ephraim said,

"That's okay." Yuu shrugged he grabbed the rope Franz was holding and held it out. "I have eight...er ...nine...er..." he frowned, "One...two...three...four...five...six...seven...eight...nine...Nine! I have nine."

Myrrh looked worried and Ephraim could only guess it was because she was worrying over her sons education.

"Very well, " Ephraim replied, he turned to a man at his side. "Take the rabbits to the cook and tell him the Prince would like them roasted ."

"Yes, Ma'Lord." The man took the string and bowed then left.

"Yuu, this is not a story. It's the truth." Ephraim watched his son. " You are our son and Prince of Renais. You have a twin sister Yuna . "

"Do I now?" Yuu wondered, looking around. "Where is she?"

"Oh, she's playing with her cousin's at the moment." Ephraim replied, "My twin sister Eirika and her husband Seth had twins as well. Yuki and Yami. You could all be siblings by the looks of you." he smiled at his son but received nothing in return. "Well, why don't I show you to your room so you can clean up? "

"..." Yuu stared then his eyes moved to the side to stare at the ground. " I get a bath as well? A room? I'm fine in the barn. You're really going all out for this cover story aren't you?"

* * *

Yuu closed his eyes as he relaxed in the hot water. He'd been scrubbed for over two hours and had had to empty the tub several times, after being told it was okay and they just wanted him clean, but now he was seemed clean for the first time in his life. His skin seemed to be a pale white. He sighed and sunk down to his chin. His body was relaxing for the first time in his life. His scalp still tingled from all the washing the maid had done to it. The maids assigned to him had freaked out when he'd said that he'd never had a bath before they were the ones who'd scrubbed him clean. He was just drifting when someone knocked on the door.

"My Lord Yuu?" It was one of the old maids who'd washed him. "My Lord Yuu..." she opened the door and froze when she met his gaze. "That's you, dear. You're Lord Yuu." He nodded sitting up. "I've been sent to inform you that dinner is ready." she set some clothes down . "Will you need help getting dressed?"

"Can't I just have my clothes back?" he asked, he was out and had covered himself with a towel. The clothes they wanted him to wear felt like silk. "Are these sleeping clothes?"

"Yes, " she said, "and your clothes ...are...being ...washed..."

"I like my clothes." Yuu said, "If it's not to much trouble can you stop them from being destroyed?"

"Of course, Lord Yuu." she said, "I will have Ninian waiting outside to take you to dinner."

She quickly left the room to relay the Prince's request.

Yuu scoffed and pulled on the sleeping boxers then the silk sleeping pants. He left the silk shirt hanging open and left the room. A girl that looked around his age was waiting. She had silver hair.

"Please put these slippers on, Lord Yuu." he didn't move. "Lord Yuu...er...that's you." he started then nodded and slid them on his feet. "Good, now , please follow me."

He followed her to the dinning hall he was the only one in his PJ's . Ephraim had been right there were two girls and a boy around his age that looked exactly like him.

"Ah, Yuu." Ephraim smiled, "Yuu..." Ephraim sighed,

"That's you." Ninian hissed.

"Oh, " Yuu said, and looked at them.

"Come sit over here, next to Yuu. Across from your mother." Ephraim said, Yuu made his way over counting how many people were in the room. He was in luck there were only eight. He'd caught enough rabbits. He sat down next to a girl he assumed to be his sister Yuna. He stared at all the food layed out on the table. There was a still smoking roasted rabbit . He eyed it hungerly but realized he didn't know how to eat it other than with his hands like he normally did. "Let us eat now."

"What is this?" Yuki asked. She was a girl farther down the table.

"Roasted Rabbit." her father Seth said, "It appears to be Lord Yuu's favorite I'm quite fond of it as well. We ate it many a time during the war."

Yuu watched how everyone used their utensils and began doing the same. It was great. It tasted as if some spices had been used but he was okay with that.

"Here." Myrrh said putting some veggies on his plate. "Try some of these."

Yuu poked at the carrots for a second then copied his sister cutting it up and eating a bite. He nodded when he chewed and swallowed. He ate as much as he could because they kept putting something on his plate. He often wiped his mouth like everyone else.

"Did you not like your rabbit?" Everyone tensed. Yuu was looking at Yuki who huffed at him.

"No I didn't ! I have a pet rabbit! " she snapped, "Why would I eat one!"

"I can catch you a fox." Yuu offered, "Sparrow? Crow?"

"Ugh!" Yuki huffed, "That's just gross! "

Yuu hummed and sipped some of the drink he'd been given. He'd grown up eating animals because he'd grown up fighting in the wild. After dinner he was taken back to his room where he was instructed that he was supposed to sleep in the bed he'd never done that before either. This was one hell of a cover story. A tiny part of him hoped that it was true but he quickly killed that part.


	2. Chapter 2

Yuu stretched out on the lawn arms behind his head. He was under a tree. Clothes had been delivered this morning though they weren't his clothes they were in the same fashion. He was much more comfortable in them. He closed his eyes listening to someone sing farther up in the tree it sounded like a girl. He'd also been given his weapons back that morning they'd been cleaned . He closed his eyes. The woman's voice was lulling him to sleep. He hadn't slept well in that bed last night because he wasn't used to it.

"Lord Yuu!" he started awake looking around. The singing had stopped. One of the soldiers was rushing toward him. " Oh, there you on, My Lord. " The soldier smiled he was wearing blue armor and had a lance. "My name's Lance, sir, I'm to escort you to your mother for some lessons and tea. Please follow me..." Lance looked around. "Why were you our here, My Lord"

"She was singing." Yuu replied getting to his feet and motioning up to the tree. He shrugged no one was coming down. So he followed the man.

* * *

Myrrh smiled at her son as he set on his knees before her .

"Now tell me how far are you in your education, my son?"

"I'm not stupid." Yuu said his voice still rough he drank some of the lemonade in front of him. "I was never given a formal education but I picked up a lot during my life from where I was kept. The other kids in the band got a formal education. I can read , Write , do math you know stuff like that. I learned what they learned. But I'm probably pretty far behind to be honest."

"Well, lets so how far you are."

He wasn't very far at all with reading and writing. His writing looked like a child's. But he worked hard.

"BROTHER!" Yuna came over from where she was practicing her Sword. "Oh, are you writing?" she took his pencil and wrote down her name. "This is my name. Y-U-N-A. This is yours. Y-U-U. " she smiled at him and noted that her brothers cheeks were tented a bit red. "Nothing to be embarrassed about that you don't know how to do this. I'll help you the best I can!" He didn't answer. "Well, I wanted to see if you wanted to practice with me! I heard you're good with that blade of yours."

"yes, go on." Myrrh said, "You've done well, Yuu, we'll start again latter . "

Yuu was relieved he could go swing his sword now. He'd seen some of the guys in camp training with the girls not one of them ever took it easy on them but he'd seen her training she was no where near his level. He pulled his sword out and Yuna beamed drawing hers. People all over were watching. She lunged at him but he moved out of the way and tapped his sword sharply on her back using the flat side. She winced but tried again. Again he dodged and tapped her sharply with the sword. It continued like this for an hour.

* * *

"He's trying to teach her." Franz smiled as he watched from his horse. His men looked at him. "I bet you he'll quit soon and try and correct her stance."

"You're on. " Lance said, "They've been trying to teach her what she's been doing wrong for years and she never learns."

Sure enough Yuu sheathed his sword.

"What are you doing we're not done!" Yuna cried. Yuu came up behind her and corrected her posture and grip on her sword. He then lead her through a few exercises. "Eh? L-Like this?"

"Yeah." Yuu replied, "You'll never hit me if you just bumble around like that. " He spent the next three hours training her and showing her some techniques. Lance slipped Franz some gold it looked like Yuna was actually learning. She seemed even more determined to learn the sword the best she could. "Watch your footing " he rapped her back with his sword. "Keep your blade up..."

Yuna worked hard but by the time Myrrh called halt her back and sides and even her knees were sore. Ephraim was smiling at his children. He'd taught Eirika in much the same way. While his daughter was taken off to rest after her training Yuu was back to his learning. He wished this could last forever but he heard that Carcino was preparing to start a war. He couldn't think of why though.

* * *

Yuu walked into the dinning hall that night feeling as exhausted as his sister looked.

"What happened to you?" Yuki asked, Yuna. "You've got bruises on you arms."

"Brother is teaching me the sword. " Yuna beamed as he sat down next to her. "Apparently, I've been doing it wrong for years. He's a really good teacher and I can't wait until I can actually hit him back." Yuu scoffed at that. Growing up the way he did he had quickly learned to dodge with the best of them because he was left to tend his wounds himself. He'd almost died several times over the years because of this. His sister wouldn't be able to hit him anytime soon. It could take years of training for that to happen. He could feel war on the horizon and was itching for a fight. Though teaching his sister today had helped relieve some of that. "Ah, come on, brother..."

"Tomorrow morning we will continue your lessons." he spoke in a low voice. "You have to train everyday ."

"okay!" Yuna beamed. "I'll do my best , brother! Oh, this is Pot Roast. It's a pig I think..."

Food was food. Yuu thought to himself. He nodded to her and she beamed even brighter. So she liked when he responded to her. That was okay, he could do that. He slowly began eating.

"You should take it easy on a girl!" Yuki huffed at him.

"If I did that she'd never learn." Yuu said, and Yuki blinked at him. "That's the way I was raised, Men, Women, girls , boys, it doesnt' matter in battle . You treat the same or they never learn and could die because they don't know what a real fight is like. What's your weapon?"

"Me?" Yuki asked, Yuu nodded. "I'm proficient with a lance. "

"As for me..." Yami said, speaking for the first time. "I'm a Cavalier. I work with both swords and lances. Maybe we can spar some."

"Sure." Yuu shrugged. Then ate a bite of his potatoes. This food was great much better than what he'd grown up on. The adults were smiling at each other and remarking on how nice it was that the kids were welcoming Yuu so openly. Yuu wondered if they had seen how Yuki was acting toward him. Yuna leaned over a whispered that Yuki was always like that and not to feel bad about it she was spoiled.


	3. Chapter 3

Months had passed and Yuu was getting used to this place. He trained everyday with his sister and cousins and sometime even his father, aunt and uncle. His mother never fought. Though she did instruct him on how to use the Dragonstone she'd given him . He could turn into a dragon and a rare one according to her that could use all Dragon types. He wore the stone as a necklace. It went well with the bracelet he'd worn since he could remember. He'd noted that his sister wore both as well.

Currently he was practicing with Yuna again. She was improving drastically. She grunted as he knocked her off balance again and moved away as she tried to counter. She was breathing hard but he hadn't even broken a sweat. She lunged but he parried her away. She kept trying harder and harder . She'd been doing everything he taught her every day even training against various soldiers in the army with different weapons so that she could get better. She'd noted that Yami was doing the same she hadn't been around for their spar but apparently her brother had crushed him which told her that he was taking it easy on her in their fights.

"That's enough." Yuu said, he'd been speaking a little more and his voice didn't sound bad anymore or hurt him when he used it. "You must know when you've reached your limits and you are at yours. Your endurance and stamina are increasing if you keep up your training you have a great chance to be a Swordmaster some day. "

She stood their breathing hard.

"Thank you, brother." she said, sheathing her sword. "I'm doing my best..."

"Lord Yuu! " Lance ran up, "Lady Yuna! Your parents wish to speak to you in the War Room."

"The War Room? " Yuna wondered. "Lets go, brother."

Yuu nodded.

* * *

"Carcino is sending troops this way." Ephraim told them . They'd all heard of the war by now. "I'm taking a force and going out to meet them. " he got nods. "I will be taking Yuu with me the rest of you remain here. "

"Why only Yuu?!" Yami demanded. "We can all fight!"

Yuu didn't reply he agreed with his father's decision. He glanced over to see Yuki and Yuna weren't happy about it either. Did they want to go to war as well?

"Yuu will one day sit on this throne he must learn to lead an army!" Ephraim spoke harshly to Yami. Yuu knew his cousin was not happy to hear that. Yami had been the one who was going to get the thrown before he, Yuu had shown up again. Yuu had been told that as the son of the King even though Yuna was older that he would one day be king. "I will hear no more objections on this matter!"

"He can't even spell his own name!" Yami argued, "and you're going to allow him to command an army..."

"Y-U-U..." Yuu said, everyone looked at him the Generals and everyone were shocked, Myrrh wasn't she'd been teaching him and even though he was a bit slow he'd advanced rather quickly and was almost up to where he was supposed to be. Though he still struggled with reading. "Y-U-U that's how you spell my name. You wish to go to prove that you are better to lead this army than I am but you are not. You have not beat me once . I have been on the battle field since I was young. I first fought when I was five. I know what it's really like on the battle field so naturally I would be able to lead an army better than you , who have only studied strategy out of books learning about past wars. I am the most logical choice to do this and as it was stated I am Crown Prince not you."

He still showed no emotion. The room was silent now. Yuna was smiling at him tears in her eyes. Yuki gave him a bit of a smile she'd been nicer to him over the months Yami had grown to hate him though. Yami was seething.

"As I said no more arguments. " Ephraim finally spoke. "We will leave at first light prepare yourselves. "

* * *

Yuu spent the day tracking down everything that he had come here with. His clothes that he'd worn the day he'd arrived were waiting for him when he arrived in his room, his bag was with it that relaxed him upon farther investigation he'd found that all his other weapons and things were there as well. So he'd given himself a full tour of the Castle looking for his things when they were here the whole time. He bathed and went to bed.

Upon waking he dressed and hid all his weapons except his sword, quiver and bow, He wrapped then fishing line around his arms on them were small spell books so that he could use magic. He tied his hair back and put his bag on and studied his reflection then nodded and left the room. He met with the army at the gate. People were staring at him he ignored them he was ready for war.

"Brother!" He turned just in time for Yuna to throw herself on him and hug him tight. She was crying and had been all night if the redness of her eyes were anything to go by. "Here." she gave him a black sweat band. "So that when you're in battle sweat doesn't get in your eyes. " He blinked at it. She giggled a bit and helped him put it on his forehead tucking it under his ponytail. "Like this. "

"oh..." He cleared his throat. "yeah, thanks."

She smiled like she always did when he acknowledged her or payed attention to her. She pulled out a staff.

"Here, take this too."

"A mend staff?" He asked, putting it in his quiver. "Shouldn't you give that to a Healer. "

"You can use Magic can't you." she motioned to his arms. "Then you should be able to use that."

Truth was he couldn't heal all that well. He was trained in offensive magic but he thanked her again and she was crying again against his chest hugging him around the neck. He would never know what possessed him to do it but he promised her that he'd come back . That had gotten him a wet smile . Then he was assuring Myrrh the same thing.


	4. Chapter 4

Yuu marched on foot he didn't much care for riding horses. His father was on one and wouldn't leave his side.

"Ride on ahead." Yuu finally told Ephraim. "I'm not going anywhere. " Ephraim cocked an eyebrow at him. "Just set some soldiers to look after me and go lead your men instead of protecting me. I can take care of myself. "

Ephraim smiled a bit.

"Franz! Kyle! Lance!" the three arrived at his side. "You are to watch after Prince Yuu."

"Sir!" the three nodded.

"I can take care of myself. " Yuu mumbled as his father rode on ahead. He sighed and stretched his arms over his head. His back cracked loudly making the three men guarding him flinch. "So what would you say a better dinner is? Roasted Rabbit or Roasted Fox?"

"Fish." Franz replied, "If their is a lake near by I'll fish us up some."

"Haven't had fish in a while. " Yuu replied, "You're the General of the main army right?"

"That's right. " Franz said, "I worked my way up after the last war. My General was your Uncle Seth but he married Lady Eirika so when I was ready they made me General. "

"Uncle Seth was a General his son doesn't live up to his father at all." A near by soldier flinched. As Yuu had suspected the others had snuck along. Yami, Yuki and Yuna were with the army. He was staying close knowing his sister and cousin's weren't ready. "You know instead of guarding me shouldn't you be guarding the other Prince and the Princesses?"

"What do you mean?" Lance asked, "Lady Yuna!" he rushed to a girl near by. Her cloak hood had fallen off. She frowned as she was dragged over to them but clung to Yuu's arm. "What are you doing here , Lady Yuna?"

"We came to prove ourselves. " Yami declared riding up on his horse. Yuki moved up beside them as well. "King Ephraim left us behind because he thought we couldn't protect ourselves but we can."

"That is night why he left you behind. " Yuu scoffed, "He wanted you to protect the castle. " Yami paled. "Take the girls and turn around! He was entrusting the Castle to you three. Protect our mothers and our people. he was giving you a responsibility he felt I was not yet ready for. He was trusting you."

"I'll turn around." Yami said pulling Yuki on to his horse. "Come, Yuna we must make haste back to the castle. "

"I will stay." she said, hugging her brother's arm tightly. " I want to go with my brother."

Yami nodded and rode off quickly back toward the castle.

"I'm sorry." Yuna stared hard at the ground. " We didn't think about that. "

"That's why I told you." Yuu said , staring straight ahead. "You're crushing my spell books."

Yuna jumped away.

"You should wear them around your waist . " She said, "When we stop I'll help you. "

* * *

When they did stop Ephraim was enraged to find his daughter in their ranks but somewhat relieved to find that Yuu had sent Yami and Yuki back. Yuna hummed as she worked on putting the spell books on the oddly thick leather belt her brother wore. Yuu was leaning against her back trying to read a book on military tactics. Yami had passed it to him before he'd rode off.

"Ugh!" Yuu growled , "He's knows I can't read this!"

"Keep trying." She insisted, "You can do it."

"Ugh..." he closed his eyes. "I'm no scholar, " he opened his eyes and began again.

He kept struggling until Lance came over.

"I could help you." he offered, "With your reading."

"I'm fine. " He set the book down. "I'm going to patrol . "

He walked away before anyone could stop him. They all knew their Prince had trouble reading and didn't like to talk about it. He didn't like showing weakness. They all wanted to help him but knew he was a loner. Lance had guts to offer .

"You're an idiot." Yuna told him standing up. She pocketed the book and frowned at Lance who flinched. "You know brother does things on his own."

With that she ran off after her brother.

* * *

Yuu came back to camp over an hour later carrying a small girl on his back. She was crying and bleeding from her back. He was pulling a bloody blade behind him. It was apparent he'd gotten into a fight.

"BROTHER!" Yuna ran over to him. "Where have you been? Where did that girl come from. "

"Found her." he said taking her to a Cleric. The woman healed the girl .

"Found her where?" Ephraim asked, "The nearest village is over a mile away."

"Yeah, it needs some help. " the girl sniffled and rubbed her eyes. She attached herself to Yuu's leg. She had pink pigtails and wore a pink cloak. She had a small sword on her waist. "Bandits. An Archer and Thief told me to look after the girl so I took her. I got into a tight spot but had her hide so I could deal with it. May I have a few soldiers?"

"Of course." Ephraim said a little shocked that his son was caring about the people. "Kyle, Franz, Lance..."

"I'm going too!" Yuna cried, Lance blushed a bit. "Please, Father, I want to help. "

"Me!" the girl pulled on Yuu's pants. "Unle Colm, mama."

"Colm?" Ephraim asked. "Is your mother's name Neimi?"

"Yes." The girl said, "Dat Mama. We come teach at Cas'le. "

"Yuu, Yuna Neimi and Colm are friends of mine they fought with us in the first war. "

"We'll save them." Yuu replied, Pulling the girl on to his back again. He looked at the others. "Let's move. "

* * *

They covered the mile rather quickly. Yuu dragging his bloody blade on the ground as he ran swiftly. It was hard for even Franz and Kyle's horses to keep up with him. Lance and Yuna hadn't stood a chance but they arrived to see chaos.

"We have to warn the village to close it's gates." Kyle said,

"You do that. " Yuu said putting the girl down. " Lance, you're the slowest unit right now with your armor. You stay and protect the girl I'm taking Franz and Yuna and going in. "

"Don't leave me with the kid!" Lance yelled but it was too late. The girl was staring at him with wide eyes. "Come on, girl...what is your name?"

"I be Rene. " she replied, "I help a wittle. I know wittle sword but better wif bow. No have one."

"Great."

* * *

Yuu slashed a man taking his arm off then stabbing him the heart the old woman the man had been about to kill stared at him in shock but he ran on. Slashing and hacking every bandit he could see. He could see Yuna holding her own and Franz had a spear out taking out everyone he could. His eyes located Lance and saw his armor was protecting him and the girl who he was amused to see kept cutting money bags from the enemies belts before darting back behind Lance . Lance seemed to be rather annoyed with her but kept protecting her.

A man with a blue ponytail came rushing over and killed a guy he was obviously a Thief.

"Unle Colm!"

"Rene!" he called back joining their fighting. "Who is this? Why are you still here?"

"We bwing solners. "

"Colm! " Franz had made his way over . "Take it easy. We came to save you guys. Kyle went to the village. "

"Great to see you, Franz." Colm called, they were all still fighting. "Glad you could come. Neimi and I are a little in over our heads. "

"Thank Prince Yuu." Franz called back. " He came and got us!"

"Right, when we're done I'll thank this Prince of yours. "

Yuu blocked Yuna from getting hurt and she took the guy out. He wouldn't mind Colm thanking him. The guy was hot. Yeah, that was right he hadnt told anyone yet but he was gay. That wouldn't make for a good king would it? A man who couldn't have kids because he liked his own gender so he was keeping it to himself for now. He forced himself to focus they had work to do.


	5. Chapter 5

Yuna slashed into the stomach of another bandit.

"10. " she parried an attack and slashed this time she cut the bandits throat. " 11. "

" 28. " She heard Yuu say and rolled her eyes. She was way behind. She was sure Lance was ahead of her too. It wasn't a contest but she wanted to prove she could do well. That she could be as useful as the others. Arrows suddenly rained down taking out some enemies. Kyle was riding toward them with a pink haired woman behind him on his horse firing arrows. A man with an axe was running behind them ready to fight. "Reinforcements. "

"About time." Yuu breathed. "YOU'RE LATE!"

Kyle flinched as Neimi jumped off his horse and got to work.

"We're almost done here!"

"We had our own problem at the village, Ma'lady." He told her. "Neimi and Gona were in over their heads when I arrived so I had to help them clean up."

"Well, help here!"

"Yes, Ma'Lady."

Kyle joined the fray. Neimi had her daughter clinging to her but she pushed the child back behind Lance and kept firing arrows.

* * *

"30." Yuu slashed taking down another man he looked around to see everyone was done . He walked over to Lance where everyone was gathering. "Geesh, Kid how many money bags did you cut off?"

" 26." Lance answered for her. He doubted that the kid could count that high. "That's my number and she was behind me the whole time."

"I killed 30." Yuu informed. Lance huffed bowing bangs out of his face. "What about you , Yuna?"

"13." she scoffed, back to him pouting with her arms across her chest. "You said I was improving. "

"You are but I never said you were ready for war."

"RENE!" Neimi was standing hands on her hip foot tapping. "How many times do I have to tell you not to steal! I swear Colm you're a bad influence on my daughter!"

"Hey, cool off , Neimi." Colm said, "She wanted to help out someway I'm sure. She doesn't have her bow so all she could use was her blade."

"Who said you could teach my daughter how to use a blade?!" Neimi yelled Rene was now on her hip.

"Excuse me." Yuna said, "My name is Yuna and this is my twin brother Yuu. We are the children of Ephraim. We were marching with him to war. "

"Yuna and Yuu?" Neimi and Colm asked. "The Crown Prince and Princess?"

"That's us." Yuna said, she was clinging to her brother's arm. " I'd ask you to join us but you have Rene so I hope you make it back to the castle safely. "

"We need to go." Franz said, "We need to get back to the King. "

"right." Yuna's eye twitched. "Yuu, what are you doing?"

"Looting." he answered he was splitting the money pouches amongest them. "Weapons and food cost gold and I'm sure you'll get tired of eating my cooking after awhile. " He tucked his share into his satchel. "Okay , we can go."

* * *

When they reached the area where the army had been the camp was in ruins.

"FATHER!" Yuna screamed looking around. A Pegasus Knight landed. "Maggy!"

"The King and his army were able to advance and escape the trap." she informed them. "I was sent to tell you to head into Frelia and inform King Innes that our troops have moved to war."

"Right." Yuu said, "We're on it. "

"Wait, " Neimi said, "I'm want to help can you please take Rene to Renais castle?"

"Of course. " Maggy scooped the child up. "Come on, dear. You get to play in huge castle."

"BYe Mama!" Rene called, "Bye, Unle Colm!"

They waved as Maggy took off .

"Well, my Lord, " Franz said, "We may not be much but it looks like you are indeed in charge of your own army. "

"He planned this." Yuu mumbled , giving Franz his normal dead look. "Oh, well, where's Frelia?"

"If we head that way." Franz pointed, "We'll reach Border Mulan . From there it's about a week long hike. It'll take us most of the day and night to reach Mulan though..."

They began walking Yuu called a stop when he'd gone scouting and found a stream. He lead them to it.

"We'll camp here tonight. " he informed. "I'll keep first watch, Kyle you were take over for me, Then Lance and Franz you will finish off the night. " Everyone agreed . "Also I was promised fish so get to it."

Franz sweat dropped. He had indeed promised his Lord Prince fish. After taking care of his horse he went to fish. He noted that Yuu was tending to washing his sword clean of blood.

"Ugh! I got blood on my shirt!" Yuna cried, "Brother!"

"I'm going to clean it." Yuu was pulling on his sister's shirt. He rolled his eyes and handed over his vest. Go behind that tree and put this on then bring me your shirt I'll wash it."

"O-okay." she smiled at him and ran behind the giant tree he was pointing to to do what he said. She came back with the vest zipped up and handed over her shirt. "Odd that this fits me." she said, "Can this even zip on you?"

"No."

* * *

Yuu was a pro at getting blood out of clothes so he set to work washing his sister's shirt. Then returned to his blade when he was done with his sword he sheathed it and went back to check on his sisters shirt. It had been soaking.

"Brother, could you light a fire for us?"

"Fire!" he pointed at the pit they'd set up. A fire blazed withing seconds.

"Thank you, brother!"

Yuu ignored her and went back to washing. He was soon hanging it on a branch to dry. by that time the fish was ready so they ate. After that everyone tucked in to get some sleep except for him who stood watch.

"You are spoiling the girl." Yuu glanced to his side to see Colm standing next to him. Yuu didn't answer him but was glad it was dark because he was blushing a bit. He wasn't used to that. "Also i never thanked you for getting reinforcements for us. " Yuu shrugged then remembered that Colm couldn't see him. "Not going to talk?" Colm glanced over at the boy. "I know you can talk, Lord Yuu. I've heard you. " Yuu tensed a bit when Colm leaned over to him. "She'll never be able to survive if you baby her..."

"Lord Yuu?" Colm moved away from Yuu and vanished into the shadows as Kyle came into view. "My Lord, it's my turn to stand watch . Please return to camp."

Yuu nodded and went back to the camp his heart pounding he'd never felt like this before and it was confusing him. He lay down next to his sister only to tense when Colm lay down next to him. He tensed even more when Colm's voice came from right next to his ear.

"She needs to learn to take care of herself this is a war." Colm's breath caressed his ear and he tried not to shiver. His body was reacting to this man. "Good night, Lord Yuu..."

Then Colm was no longer against him but just laying beside him. Yuu didn't sleep that night.


	6. Chapter 6

Yuu lead them into Mulan to see bandits again.

"These guys just don't know when to stop." Yuu sighed, he drew his blade. "Oh, well daily practice is all for the best. "

"Hey, look." Yuna said, she had her shirt back so Yuu was wearing his vest. "They have the castle! and there's someone in it."

"Go to the houses and warn the people. " Yuu ordered.

"WHAT?!" she cried, "I can fight!"

"Never said you couldn't." Yuu snipped, "But I'm in charge and you'll listen or I'll send you back to the castle on your own. Now go!"

Yuna huffed and ran toward the houses.

"That was a bit harsh, my lord." Lance said,

"You've got a problem with that?" he asked, in a dangerous voice. "She came along it's time she learned what true war is not just the games that I see them playing. " he huffed, "Now go protect her. The enemy has axes so becarfull that they don't slice your armor off of you."

"Uh..." Lance blinked, "Yes, my lord."

"I'll go with him if you wish, Ma'Lord." Gona said, with a bit of a bow.

"If you want. " he shrugged the two left. "Neimi see that tree there if you were to climb up it could you pick them off?"

Neimi studied the distance.

"Yeah, " she said, "I wont be able to reach the castle from there but I can get a good range on the rest of the field. "

"Then go." Yuu said, Neimi nodded and ran off to climb the tree. "The four of us are the main force. Lets see if we can't retake Mulan."

"Right!" Kyle, and Franz chorused . Colm just gave a nod.

* * *

The fighting lasted for over three hours and Yuu couldn't see his sister at all. All he could see was Colm, Franz and Kyle. He was slashing and hacking with the others while arrows rained down and hit with vast precision.

"Looks like we got them all. " Colm said, "where's the girl?"

"My name is Yuna!" Yuna spat walking up with a Hero's sword over her shoulder. "Brother, I got you a new sword! Some guy tried to kill Lance with it but it bounced off his armor. I thought you'd like it so I killed the guy and took it."

"It's a good blade. " Yuu said, as he examined it. "Kyle, please go pick up Neimi..."

"Reinforcements !" Neimi's voice yelled, "From the west and south. "

"Dammit." Yuu cursed, "Gona, Kyle , Franz go south. Colm, Lance, Yuna and I will go west Neimi can cover whoever she can ."

They all broke running , or riding to their fighting points.

"I'm already tired. " Yuna admitted as they sprinted across the fields heading West. "You're right I'm not ready for this!"

"Don't give up on me now!" Yuu growled at her. "You'll get better! Are you any good with a bow?"

"Not at all."

"Then you'll have to keep swinging that sword of yours!"

"Look! " Colm called, "They are harassing that merchant. "

"Lets go our objective is to save the Merchant."

"Right!"

* * *

Yuu dodged a sword and heard a scream. Yuna was holding her sword sideways in front of her over her head blocking a Lance.

"Lightening!" he screamed his spell hit sending the guy flying. "Lance!"

"Sorry!" Lance sprinted back over to her. He'd been drawn away. "I've got her!"

"You'd better!" He yelled, "Screw this. " he slashed to fingers at the man charging at him. "Fire!"

He began casting magic around the field the enemies began screaming as they took hits. His team noticed that he only used basic spells and had to cast more than once to kill a guy. Colm had lead the merchant away to hide while they fought and was protecting him from anyone that came around that area. It was a smart plan Yuu had to admit. He was wearing down. Getting tired. He wasn't as skilled at magic as he was everything else and it still took a lot out of him.

When the battle ended he was sweating and breathing as harshly as everyone else or would have been if he wasn't putting up a strong front and playing the commander. His troops were exhausted. But they still had the castle to seize.

"Oh, thank you." the merchant cried rushing over when they were all regrouped. "Thank you, my life is yours ! I will travel with you! Be your convoy and carry your spare weapons and I'll be able to sell weapons and ..."

"Fine." Yuu waved him off and gave him the Hero's blade. "Put this in your convoy and stay in the back. We need take the castle. "

"Yes, sir." The merchant said, he put it into the cart he was pulling behind him and followed them into the castle. "Er...Sir?"

"I said stay back." Yuu said, "Why are you coming in with us?"

"Well...I..."

"Whatever." Yuu growled, "Yuna, Lance , stay here and protect him. We'll go on ahead."

"Oh, thank god." Yuna fell on to her butt breathing a sigh of relief. She began cleaning her sword. "You take first watch while I clean my sword, Lance. Then I'll take over so you can tend to your weapon. How's that?"

"It's a good idea. " Lance agreed with her.

Yuu agreed as well.

* * *

"See I told you." Colm said as they tried to find their way around the castle. " You show her you're not playing games and wont baby her and she starts thinking for herself and stops being so spoiled. "

Yuu didn't respond.

"Still not talking to me huh?" Colm's arms were behind his head. Franz and Kyle were on foot because of course they couldn't ride horses in doors. They'd left them with the convoy.

"What are you two talking about?" Neimi asked.

"Well, I noticed that Lord Yuu was babying Lady Yuna so I told him so. "Colm explained, "I told him that it wouldn't help her any..."

"So you go and treat her roughly?" Gona asked, "Is that the best, My Lord." Yuu didn't respond. "Seems he wont talk to me either. "

A scream had them all running. It was forward it hadn't been Yuna who'd screamed it was someone else.

"That's Lady Tana!" Franz cried, "She's the King of Frelia's little sister!"

"I'm going on ahead!" Yuu sped off running like he was running on the wind itself. Colm and Neimi quickly out stripped the others to follow. Yuu burst in to the room to see a woman fighting against a man. "Let her go!"

They both froze the woman's shirt was ripped exposing most of her chest she quickly tried to cover herself.

"and what will you do about it?" The man suddenly had a lance. "You whelp..."

"Lightening!" the man screamed, Neimi and Colm burst into the room. "Knights like you are weak against magic. Do your worst. I wont let you hurt her!" The Knight growled and tried to hit Yuu with his lance. Yuu quickly side stepped and put two fingers on the man's armor. "LIGHTENING!"

The armor blew apart sending the man flying through a wall.

"I told you , you wont hurt her." Yuu said, he leaned against the door frame and let Neimi and Colm take over.

"Lady Tana!" Neimi said walking over to her. " It's me..."

"Neimi?" Tana asked then threw herself on her crying . "Oh, Neimi they locked all the servants up in the dungeons. I had a Healer and a Pegasus Knight with me but they locked them up as well. I don't know where our mounts are and he ...he tried...to...to..."

Neimi calmed the Princess down.


	7. Chapter 7

"Wait so the one who saved me is Ephraim's son Yuu?" Tana glanced over at him. He was leaning against a wall with her shirt in hand sowing it back together. He'd taken it out of the trash and began working on it after she'd changed. Tana leaned in and hissed in Neimi's ear. "He's so cute."

"Don't let him hear you say that." Neimi giggled, "and we are way too old. "

"Oh, I know." Tana giggled back. "and Lady Yuna is here as well?"

"I am." yuna came in she had a gnash on her cheek.

"LANCE!" Yuu bellowed making everyone flinch. Tana's people had been freed. "LANCE!"

"My Lord?" Lance was cowering. "I apologize, My Lord. My Lady was keeping watch and we were ambushed..."

"I do not care for you excuses!" Yuu growled, "You are to protect the Princess! Protecting her means she doesn't get hurt!"

"Brother, please!" Yuna grabbed him stopping him from drawing his sword. "it was my fault!"

"It doesn't matter !" Yuu's eyes were blazing, glowing even. "He is a Knight of Renais he is supposed to protect it's Royals!"

"Brother, please, stay your blade!"

"Then I'll kill him with magic!"

"Brother NO!"

Lance was kneeling down and shaking in his armor. His prince scared the shit out of him. He couldn't even blush at the fact that Lady Yuna was protecting him.

"My Prince is right." Lance spoke his voice shaking a bit. "It is my duty to protect my Princess and I failed in that duty. He is within his rights to punish me as he sees fit."

* * *

"Please be calm , my Prince." Franz walked over and put his hand on Yuu's head. "See reason, Lady Yuna can be healed, and we need every soldier we can get. It would be foolish to kill Lance in a fit of childish rage."

Yuu seemed to defuse and went back to being expressionless. He huffed.

"Fine but he has to pull the Convoy the whole way to Frelia and protect it." He said in a dead voice. "Please, get yourself healed, princess."

"Yes, of course, brother." she said, letting go of him. Franz had backed off as well and was kneeling. She walked over to the Healer. "Will you please heal me , my good sir?"

"Of course." The man said and raised his wand. "There you go."

"Thank you."

Yuu grabbed the shirt he'd been fixing and went outside on the balcony and began fixing it again. It'd been a long time since he'd lost his temper in fact he couldn't really remember the last time except that he'd woken in a battle field of dead and bloody bodies. His master had been so happy with him and had kissed him. It had been a gentle peck on the lips from a man who thought him nothing but an animal. He'd been told how special he was and how much he meant to the troop. Yuu would never forget that day he'd been only 13 and his real "Training " had began after that. His Master had always been cruel to him but Yuu had loved him before he'd learned to close himself off and hide everything. Though now that he thought about it he'd never responded to his master like he did with Colm. He noticed he was finished and once again felt calm so he went in search of everyone.

* * *

He entered the sitting room and handed the mended shirt over to Tana then sat on the floor at his sister's feet.

"Oh, thank you." Tana beamed, " It looks good as new. You are very good at that." Yuu shrugged.

"He doesn't talk to anyone that much." Colm sneered. Yuu didn't even respond and for some reason that pissed Colm off. "I haven't gotten him to say so much as a word to me since we joined up."

"Here, brother you need to eat." Yuna had filled a plate and was now handing it to Yuu. "It's your favorite. Roasted Rabbit. "

Yuu took the plate and began eating. Yuna had noticed that her brother always ate more when they ate things he was used to of course that was when Yuki refused to eat . Yami couldn't care less and ate everything. She smiled softly at her brother. Then beamed at Tana.

"I would like to say it's okay if you join us on our way to Frelia but Brother is in charge and it's his choice. "

"What do we have?" Yuu wondered.

"Tana is a Pegasus Knight as is Talia ." Franz answered. "Max is a Priest like his father."

"We could use a Healer. " he said, "and we can't just abandon them here so why not we're heading that way anyway. I guess it wouldn't hurt and we do need the soldiers. Fine, they may join us but they better not slow us down."

"We will strive not to." Tana promised. "Here, Yuna I think this shirt will look better on you."

"Oh, thank you! " Yuna beamed, "I can wear it while I try to get the blood out of this one!"

Yuu was eating and barley listening to what was being said around him.

* * *

They rested that night and set out at mornings light. Lance pulling the Convoy . The Merchants name was Nils and was glad that he had a break from pulling his convoy. Yuu was trying to read the book Yami had given him as they walked.

"Isn't that what got him upset in the first place?" Neimi asked, Franz. "He'd been reading earlier. "

"We are not to discuss this." Franz said clearing his throat. Then lowered his voice. Tana and Talia were riding on their Pegasus' next to the Horses. "But our Lord has trouble reading. It seems to be the only thing he can't do. He tries his best but gets annoyed with it . "

By the time they stopped for lunch Yuu was seething.

"I'm going hunting!" he declared, "The rest of you stay here at camp!"

"My Lord!" Franz cried, "Please allow someone to go with you!"

"Neimi may come she can shoot us up some food. "

Neimi followed wondering how she was going to reach this boy. She could tell that he needed some kind of positive influence in his life. She was really hoping that she could help him in someway.

* * *

They returned later carrying a deer between them. Lance was getting ready to pull the convoy again.

"That looks good. " Kyle said, to Yuu. "It will make a good dinner. " yuu didn't respond just began their march. "He only talks to us in general otherwise it's only Franz and Yuna."

Colm nodded. He took over helping carry the deer from Neimi and watched as Yuu avoided his eye. He frowned wondering what that was about.


	8. Chapter 8

Yuu tensed when Colm sat down next to him that night in camp. Colm took his book.

"Military Strategy huh?" Yuu nodded. "Training to be a Tactician?" Yuu nodded, he had always been the best at it in the group he'd grown up in of course none of them had ever listened to him but his Master had insisted that he hone his skills and he was always punished when one of their men died. "I'll help you learn how to read but in return you have to talk to me."

Yuu bit the inside of his mouth.

"What do you want me to say?" he finally asked, shifting around a bit. " I don't have anything to say..."

"Sure you do." Colm said, "You just keep it to yourself. " Colm smirked to himself as he sat closer to Yuu and moved a lantern over so they could see the book. "Lets start with the basics. "

"My mother walked me through all this..."

"We start at the beginning." Colm repeated. "Did she teach you to sound out words?"

"She was going to but ...I left to fight..."

So Yuu was soon sounding out letters learning each sound.

"Don't point it out or bring it up." Kyle hissed to their new members. "I'll take first watch to night, My'lord."

"a...an...an...i.. hill ...ation...annihilation..." Yuu read,

Yuna whistled. She stopped Kyle with her hand.

"Brother, I wish to take first watch!"

"LANCE!"

"Yes, My'Lord." Lance whimpered. He rushed , as fast as him armor would allow.

"You know I've noticed that he seems to pair those two alot. " Gona said, "Why do you think that is?"

"Lance has a crush on Yuna." Yuu answered.

* * *

They all stared at him. he'd noticed that?

Colm smirked to himself. So he could notice that sort of thing he didn't strike him as the type.

Yuu woke to screaming. He was up and rushing toward his sister and he wasn't the only one.

"She's fine!" Lance screamed as soon they were all in range. He motioned to where a Wyvern was nuzzling her and she was petting it. "It scared her. "

"You know wyvern Riders only use Lances and axes, right?" Yuu asked tossing the beast some fox. It ate happily.

"Then teach me how to use those." Yuna cried, "I want to keep her."

"It's a him." Yuu said, "More spikes on the back and tail.

"Okay, I want to keep him."

Yuu sighed, reaching in his quiver he pulled out a slim lance.

"What else do you keep in that thing?!" Yuna cried, taking it. "you put the Mend staff I gave you in there as well." He shrugged. "Lance, teach me to use this."

Lance moaned these Royals were going to be the death of him.

"Your new friend is hurt." Max said, "My'Lord, may I borrow your stave?"

"Sure I can't use it." He shrugged, Yuna looked pained. "I can't use healing magic. I was only taught offensive magic. " he reached in his quiver and pulled it out. "Here."

Max nodded his head then touched the stave to the Wyvern's wing.

"Mend."

It healed.

* * *

Yuu didn't stand guard that night. He woke around dawn because someone was close to him. He blinked awake to see Colm was about to kiss him.

"W-what are you doing?" Colm cursed and moved back. Yuu sat up. "Why were you...what were you?..."

"Keep your voice down." Colm hissed looking around. "It was nothing forget it."

"You were going to kiss me. " Yuu hissed, "Weren't you? I've seen that happen before in the camps..."

"Forget it. " Colm lay down next to him. "Go back to sleep."

"You expect me to go back to sleep after that?" Yuu hissed. He got up and shook Franz.

"My'Lord? Trouble?"

"No, but Colm's volunteered to take me to that spring we saw so I can take a little bath."

"That's fine." Franz nodded, "My'Lord whose on guard right now?"

"You're in charge of that!" Yuu growled, "Come , Colm."

Colm followed behind him. They were silent as they walked.

" A bath?" Colm finally asked, "Really?"

"I've gotten in the habit." Yuu began undressing, "You're not coming in?"

Colm winced. So Yuu could tell Lance was in love with Yuna but couldn't see that he , Colm was attracted to him, Yuu. He undressed and joined Yuu and the spring. They splashed water over themselves.

* * *

"You were going to kiss me." Yuu repeated, after they were dressed and on the way back.

"Are you trying to say you want me to kiss you?" Colm finally asked. He pressed Yuu into a tree and gently kissed Yuu's lips. Yuu hesitated but kissed back before Colm pulled away they stayed like that for awhile before breaking away. "Okay, then."

"Yeah." Yuu nodded fixing his hair and vest. "We should get back. "

He was suddenly pressed into the tree again and they were kissing again. He closed his eyes and enjoyed himself. They jumped apart when they heard someone coming. It was Franz he looked a little unsettled.

"I'm sorry, My'Lord." he said, "To interrupt but we have a rider from your father. "

"It's fine." Yuu said becoming his normal self. He pushed away from the tree and once more straightened himself up. Colm copied him. "Lets go. "

They quickly returned to camp.

"You ride from my father?" he asked the Pegasus Knight.

"No, My'Lord." she shook her head. "I ride from the Castle."

"The Royals?!" he demanded.

"The Castle fell Queen Myrrh says for you to await their arrival at Freila's castle. "

"Bring them to us!" he ordered. "We are not far from Mulan bring them here and we will ride together!"

"I will do as you order my Prince. "

"Then FLY!"

She quickly left.

"Brother, allow me to..."

"Don't even think about it." he growled at her. She curtsied to his fury instantly. Everyone was tense. Yuu took calming breaths and drew his anger in. "Get your lance we shall practice. they could not have gotten far. It will most likely take a day or two for them to reach the us."

She nodded and quickly grabbed it. She took up her sword stance.

"You can't use the same stance when using a Lance as you do a sword." He explained to her as normal as he could . Tana came over and helped Yuna with her stance and her grip. "Good get used to that stance and lets go."

They spared for hours. Gona taught her a bit about Axes and how to use them as well. She trained her lance the most though.

"This will help you when unmounted but you will need to learn to fight while mounted on you wyvern as well. "

"Yes, I know , Talia and Tana have promised to help me." Yuna said, "Again, brother."

"Not right now." Yuu said, "Practice your flying and wielding in the air."

"Yes, Brother." she said, running to her Wyvern. "Are you ready to fly Smaug?" Her friend nuzzled her cheek. "Good, I'm new at this so please be patient with me."

She climbed on his back .

"Fly!" Smaug flew high in to the air Tana and Talia followed. They were soon training.

"This is very kind of you, My Prince." Franz told Yuu. "Teaching your sister when she is easily the weakest and not worthy of your skill. "

"She needs to get stronger or she'll get killed and my parents will be really upset at that."

* * *

While the three trained the others trained on the ground. Franz didn't know what possessed him to say yes to his Prince when asked to spar but here he was locked in combat sword to sword unmounted against his Prince. This had to be payback for seeing his Prince kissing Colm. He wanted to know what was happening there. He had seen his Princes attraction to his old friend but he had not thought Colm had returned them.

"My Prince. " Franz was on his knees sword over his head arm shaking as he tried to stop his Prince's Sword. "If you ...don't...want ...me to ...to tell...anyone...what I ...s-saw...I...w-wont..."

"Hn?" Yuu stared coldly down into Franz's face. Everyone was staring now. Though they hadn't heard what Franz had said. "Are you just saying that to appease me, Franz?"

"No, My Prince." Franz breathed , he wasn't going to be able to hold this much longer. " I swear. I will keep your secret until you tell me you don't want me to anymore. you are my Lord Prince!"

"Yes, I am. But what if your Lord King or Lady Queen order you to tell them." he added pushing down harder on his sword. "You will not have a choice ! you can not lie to you King and Queen! "

"If I explain that you have forbidden me to tell they will understand. " he replied, "I will ..."

"YUU!" Yuu turned his head to see Myrrh and her troop. "Yuu, release Franz, this instant." Yuu backed away and lowered his sword to the ground. Franz stood shaking from head to toe. "What is the meaning of this?"

"Just a spar between comrades , Mother." Yuu answered, "Nothing you need to concern yourself really. " he sheathed his sword. "Isn't that right, Franz?"

"My Queen." Franz bowed, " It is how my Prince says. "

Myrrh flew over to her son and hugged him gently. Yuu did not respond to her so she let go.

"We have been trying to catch up with you for awhile now. Now , tell me where is Yuna?" He pointed up. Everyone looked up sure enough the three flyers were still training. "What is she doing on that Wyvern?!"

"She found it and is going to keep it so she's training to learn to use a lance." Yuu replied, He shot an arrow at her. Yuna screamed but dodged . She landed a moment later holding her chest. "Mother wants you"

"You could have just screamed for me!" she cried, "Hi, everyone. This is my Smaug. " she petted him. "Smaug, this is my mother Myrrh, my Auntie Erikia, and my cousins Yuki and Yami. " Smaug actually bowed his head to them. "You're so smart Smaug. Good boy. "

"You've got to be kidding me." Yuki cried, "I've wanted a Pegasus for years and she gets a Wyvern."

"Father says you're not ready for a Pegasus." Yami said, eyeing his male cousin . He finally worked up his courage. "My Lord Prince." Yuu looked at him "The fall is my fault. You were right we were left there to protect the castle. They waited until the three of us left by the time the two of us returned it was too late. We were able to evacuate the castle and the town but the Castle fell. I apologize for my failure. Please punish me as you see fit. "

Lance looked a little hopeful.

"I'll think about it." Yuu said, "I already have Lance pulling the convoy because he angered me . I'll need to think of a fit punishment for you."

"What did you do?" Erikia asked.

"We had to take Mulan and Princess Yuna and I were left to guard the convoy. We were taking turns on watch while repairing our weapons and we were ambushed. Nils can't fight so he hid. Yuna got hurt after that Franz had to stop the Prince from killing me so now I have to pull the convoy around ."

"Mama!"

"Rene." Neimi was holding her daughter to her chest. "You have a bow now?" she kissed her daughters head. "Oh, I've missed you so much. "

"Mama, I comes wif an' fight."

"Oh, no you don't!" Neimi huffed, "You stay in the Convoy with Nils and let Lance protect you!"

Lance moaned. He jumped when a dagger landed at his feet.

"Yes, my Lord!" he cried, "I'll protect the child with my life! "

Erikia and Myrrh both sweat dropped.


End file.
